Mr T vs Daemon
by Crow T R0bot
Summary: When Davis accidentally releases Daemon from the Dark Ocean, he draws power from a new source, and now only a Gold chain clad mohawked psycho can stop him. Based on various Mr. T vs X comics
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic........ except the words. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
BTW, I'd just like to apologize in advance that I'm not going to be updating soon due to the final exams that will be hitting my school in a week, sorry! And another thing, this chapter has a small amount of Davis bashing, and I really don't like to bash characters, it'll only last for this chapter, so to all you Davis haters I have to say "enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
It all started as an ordinary day in Odaiba, an ordinary day like none other, an ordinary day more ordinary than the last. But things would take a turn for the worse once Daisuke Motomiya left school with his friends, the DigiDestined.  
  
"And that concludes my report on how France is a big rip-off of Italy" Said Davis reading his report in class. It had been a long, boring, brain- busting day at school. And once the bell rang, a Flood of students raged off the grounds like burning monkeys.  
  
The DigiDestined, however, had something else on their agenda. Davis had something he wanted to show to his friends and their digimon at the lunch area.  
  
"Well, here it is!" Davis said as he excitedly pulled the remote control like device out of his Gym bag.  
  
"You brought us outside to the lunch area for a TV remote?"  
  
"I wasn't talkin' to you T.S. Anyway, I just got it in the mail today, it's supposed to be an inter-dimensional space-time transporter!"  
  
"You must've given a lot of dough to some guy in an alley for that you gullible retard." Said Yolei.  
  
"Actually, it works, I went to a parallel universe where Ernest, as in the guy from those movies exists!"  
  
"OOH-OOH! DID YOU GET AN AUTOGRAPH? I LOVE THAT GUY!" Exclaimed Umpamon. Whom Davis sweatdropped in response to.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T? DAMMIT!"  
  
"Watch your language Umpamon, we're still on school grounds" Warned Cody.  
  
As Umpamon muttered some 4-letter words under his breath, Ken just had to ask the obvious question on everyone else's mind...  
  
"How'd you get this from a mail order catalogue?" inquired the boy genius  
  
Davis shook his head "I'm as clueless as you are, next to an ad for this was one for a time machine, I decided to get this because it was cheaper" everyone around Davis sweat dropped.  
  
"Why don't you give us a little demonstration so we can believe you?" said TK  
  
"Hey, this thing runs on alkaline batteries and sucks up a lot of their energy and they ain't cheap!" said Davis  
  
"Why don't you go for it anyway?" asked Kari knowing how Davis would react.  
  
"YES MA'AM!" Said Davis with a salute.  
  
"Say, could you ask Davis jump off a bridge while you're at it?" whispered Yolei to Kari.  
  
Kari, being as caring as she is, banished thought (albeit with some difficulty) from her head.  
  
Davis randomly pressed some buttons on the device, mistyping in the very first digit, he intended to transport himself and his friends to the future with the device......... Little did he realize that he was about to start a nightmare all over again.  
  
Once he pressed the start button, there was no stopping it.  
  
A swirl of pretty lights and distortion of the air slowly tore a hole in the fabric of space, becoming a suction-less vortex. Instead of a bright light, there was fog and darkness on the other side of the hole. The DD's stood their ground.  
  
Two blue lights winked into existence on the other side of the wormhole (or whatever you'd like to call it) they became surrounded by a faintly seen shape which became more visible, but still shrouded in darkness, it seemed to form a vaguely human shape, but still it had a few features that contradicted otherwise, such as the eyes, which were the two aforementioned blue lights, as well as bladed hands and devilish horns, it also had a robe donned upon it, as it came closer to the maw, it brought the DigiDestined closer to realizing that their worst nightmare had come back from hell.......Or in this case....... The Dark Ocean.  
  
"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" spoke the all to familiar figure "Wait I was your worst enemy, so never min-" he was cut off as his robe got stuck on tree branch and he tripped over himself. 'Great, my one chance to inspire them with awe and fear and I blow it!' he thought. However, this humorous occurrence failed to bring even a chuckle among the Digidestined.  
  
"S-Sh-Sh-s-s-SHI-" Davis didn't have the will power to swear as he cowered in fear, for right before him was the only digimon that the Digidestined never truly defeated, who laughed at their pathetic efforts to fight and survive, It was almost suicide.  
  
...Daemon had returned...  
  
"So, do you want to die before, or after your digimon partners, which will it be?"  
  
Davis, being the Digidestined of courage, summoned all that he had to reply.  
  
"I'll die after I delete you!"  
  
"I hope that wasn't supposed to scare me."  
  
"So not the badass Davis"  
  
"Not now nerdette"  
  
Daemon chuckled at Davis' poor attempts to sound helluva tough. "I see you haven't changed Motomiya. Consider yourself the very first destroyed...DAEMON CORPS!"  
  
As Davis, having depleted his courage supply curled up into a semi-fetal position waiting for the end, out of the portal came Daemon's three most powerful minions, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, and SkullSatamon.  
  
"Right after I re-acquaint myself with this world."  
  
I simultaneous "huh?" came from the DD's and their digi-partners.  
  
"We just got out of the Dark Ocean, I want relax first and get some exercise and find a substitute for Milleniumon's power since Ichjioji's Dark Spore will probably be a bit of a hassle to get for now. In the meantime, enjoy the last few days of your meaningless lives."  
  
With that said, the Daemon Corps. Disappeared in this cool magical sort of way, leaving the DD's awestruck at what they just saw.  
  
"Oh, and before I go." Said Daemon as he took the inter-dimensional space- time transporter off the ground and crushed it like a dirt-clod. "That should make sure you don't send me back to where I came from."  
  
"HEY I SPENT 4 WEEKS OF ALLOWANCE MONEY ON THAT!"  
  
Davis angrily got up as Daemon disappeared in that really cool way (Too bad it's hard to describe, but it's cool I tell you!) and noticed his friends faces slowly shifting in his direction, changing from shock to anger in the process, if looks could kill, Davis would be having a seizure.  
  
"Heh, well who could've seen that coming? I never expected that!" Said Davis nervously.  
  
It wasn't long before Digidestined and Digimon alike started walking menacingly toward the embarrassed Gogglehead and ganged up on him like wolves on a sick Caribou. Even Davis' digi-partner, DemiVeemon was pissed off enough at Davis to bite him on the leg. Daemon was too powerful for Imperialdramon: Fighter mode to handle, Paladin mode might not even make a difference now.  
  
The Digital World: Today, right now, this time.  
  
"This isn't good" Said Azulongmon, who was in this foggy place where he meets the other three Sovereigns of the Digital World: Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon.  
  
(A/N: I'm using the common theory that the Azulongmon's in seasons 2 and 3 are one in the same, and that each realm, Eastern, Southern, Western, and Northern, Have their own real world connected to it. Such popular and uber- cool fics that use this include "Beyond The Other Side" by Epsilon, as well as "Digimon and Pokemon: Mon Wars" and "Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever" by AnT (The 2 greatest authors on the entire site)  
  
"Y'know you can try to be more optimistic lad!" Said one of Ebonwumon's twin heads. "I would be more optimistic if Daemon hadn't escaped the Dark Ocean and found a new source of power for himself in the first place!" Bellowed the Holy Dragon. "It's not everyday that evil can manipulate anything not of physical origin to make itself more powerful!" "And that would be?" questioned Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with fanfiction, that's all I know"  
  
"If Imperialdramon could not handle Daemon before he harnessed this new power, then all is lost for your realm Azulongmon, I'm fairly sure that if he can convert something that has to do with fanfiction into his own power then our stepping in won't help at all" Said Baihumon.  
  
Azulongmon shut all 4 of his eyes as he pondered his query. With the power he sensed Daemon using, it would take Milleniumon to bring him down, and since they're both evil and the former can be hard to come by. They would need someone who was helluva tough.  
  
'Helluva tough?'  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Thundered the holy dragon. Who immediately caught the attention of the other holy beasts.  
  
"We're looking in the wrong place for an opponent for Daemon, if we're going to defeat him, we're going to need a human!"  
  
The other three sovereigns looked at Azulongmon like he was insane. The only two thoughts in their heads were:  
  
1.What the F^ck was Azulongmon smoking and  
  
2.How much of it?  
  
"What the F^ck are you smoking and how much of it?" echoed the phoenix digimon. "If a mega level Vaccine type digimon wasn't able to stop Daemon then what good will a pathetic human do?"  
  
"The candidate I have chosen is not just any human, this human is so unfathomably powerful, even Milleniumon would be powerless to stop him!"  
  
It was official, Azulongmon had snapped under the pressure...or had he?  
  
"The human in question is a man named Laurence Tureaud, a man known better by the nickname given to him by the humans...T!"  
  
"T...you mean MR.T!" Inquired Baihumon  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"This is a human who has defeated hundreds of opponents, some of which were mightier than Daemon himself, if we contact him and get him on our side, there will be a glimmer of hope for the two worlds."  
  
"Even if this T-lad can live up to the legend, how are we gonna give 'im an ol' wake-up call?"  
  
The real world; Los Angeles  
  
In the world's most famous 1982 Custom GMC van, the helluva toughest man in the Multiverse: Mr.T, is driving through the streets of L.A. normally his van would be going at a speed that would make Rapidmon jealous but he feel likes takin' it easy since there ain't no crazy foo's to throw and there ain't no emergency. He is too occupied with a mission of great importance...Get his van's cargo of milk to the nearest youth center, or those kids won't grow up to have strong bones and become helluva tough!  
  
"Damn speed limit making mah van go slow! When will those foo's at city hall learn that I'm too good a driver let a pedestrian eat my tire rubber" muttered the mohawked psycho as he mentally complained about his van being too slow when he could already be unloading the crates of milk at the youth center.  
  
Just then, a column of light burst forth from the heavens and shot down upon the black van and slowly but surely ascended into the heavens. Sadly, despite the fact that Mr. T is helluva tough, he hates flying more than Sonic hates water.  
  
"WHAT! NOT A THIRD TIME! NO CRAZY FOO'S MAKE MR. T FLY, WHEN I GET TO THE END OF THIS LIGHT COLUMN, THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY AND FOO'S TO THROW!"  
  
All Mr. T had to do there is sit back and not enjoy the ride as he and his van were beamed into the digital world.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
In case you are wondering what Mr. T meant by "not a third time" check out, www.mrtvseverything.com and look up "Mr. T vs. the Vision of Escaflowne" and "Mr. T vs. Slayers" for details. NOW REVIEW!!! 


	2. Trouble with a Capital T

Disclaimer: see chap 1.  
  
Note: Sorry Athena, but Mr. T will not be pitying or throwing Davis helluva far for the reason that I'm confining all Davis bashing to chapter 1. I might do it a little, but not much. I thank you for the review though ^_0!  
  
DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOO.........VEEMON!  
  
LEAFMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO.......WORMON!  
  
VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO.........EXVEEMON!  
  
WORMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO.........STINGMON!  
  
EXVEEMON!  
  
STINGMON!  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.........  
  
PALIDRAMON!  
  
PALIDRAMON MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...........  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON!  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON: REGULAR MODE CHANGE TO...  
  
FIGHTER MODE!  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON: FIGHTER MODE CHANGE TOOOOO..............  
  
PALADIN MO...urrgghh!  
  
"What's wrong Imperialdramon?" Inquired the now magically healed Davis  
  
"Too much digivolving.....urgh...hurts bones!" bellowed the holy knight.  
  
Davis and Ken sighed "How many times as Veemon have I told you to drink your milk?"  
  
"Uh, four?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that if you drank it, maybe your bones wouldn't ache so much now." Responded Ken.  
  
"Before this turns into a big debate, we have to make sure we're ready when Daemon comes back."  
  
"No one asked you TC!"  
  
In some really dark evil looking place not too far away.....  
  
"Master Daemon?" said a Datamon walking into the Dark lord digimon's throne room. "The preparations for the power conversion device are ready and I need your permission to put the power transmitter into your body."  
  
"When can you start?" Said the Demon lord Daemon sitting in his thorn- covered throne.  
  
"Well, the transmitter is actually a group of microscopic nanites that will absorb the energy from the machine and spread the power through your body! I can get it in your system simply by firing this nifty dart gun I got at a flea market! May I? I just want an excuse to use it."  
  
Daemon groaned in response but gestured that Datamon fire his Dart gun already and get it over with. He got hit straight in the arm.  
  
"Start her up!" Datamon said into his radio.  
  
In another room, about half a dozen other Datamon are starting up a machine that looks like something from the mind of Tim Burton on an acid trip. As various gears on the machine kicked into motion and hundreds of thousands of lights winked on, Daemon could momentarily feel the new power surging in his veins.  
  
"DAEMON CORPS." Bellowed Daemon.  
  
LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, and MarineDevimon emerged from some conveniently placed Shadows.  
  
"Your bidding master?" bellowed SkullSatamon  
  
"It will take me some time to fully gain control of my power, until I can use it properly, you will soften up the chosens. And destroy everything you want until you encounter them."  
  
"We'll hand both their heads AND asses to them on a silver platter master." Hissed LadyDevimon.  
  
"Hey, why do you and SkullSatamon get lines in this scene?"  
  
"SILENCE MARINEDEVIMON!" Screamed Daemon  
  
After making a lip-zip gesture. Marine Devimon and the two other ultimates faded back into the shadows.  
  
In 1972 a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped a maximum-security stockade, and sought shelter in the Los Angeles Underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you got a problem, and no one else can help, and you know where to find them, you can hire......... THE A-TEAM!  
  
.......In this case we'll just hire one member of the A-Team!  
  
The Lights faded and the 1982 Custom GMC van settled in a fog soaked area.  
  
"That's weird, the weatha man said nuttin' about fog this mornin'! And there ain't any buildin's. This ain't L.A.! Where am I?" questioned a certain mohawked psycho. Last time he checked, he was driving to the L.A. youth center. And if he doesn't find out where he is soon, the milk will spoil. He promptly exited the van to look around and see where he is.  
  
"WELCOME TO OUR DOMAIN!" bellowed a mysterious but unnecessarily loud voice. 'Always wanted to say that.' it whispered.  
  
"Watch where you're yellin, any louder and you'd sound crazier than Murdock! Now show yourself before I come lookin' for ya's!"  
  
In a few short seconds, not one, but rather four enormous monsters appeared, completely surrounding Mr. T. There was a blew-white serpentine dragon with a beard bigger than Face's ego; A fiery Phoenix; A helluva-huge 2-headed turtle with a forest on it's shell; and a beast (I don't have the vaguest idea what Baihumon looks like.). They all focused their attention on the single human that appeared to be wearing 40 pounds of gold around his neck, and didn't even wince in fear of the 4 holy beasts.  
  
"Mr. T!" said the dragon. "It was we who summoned you to the di-"  
  
Mr. T cut him off. "YOU DID THAT!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN' MAKING ME, MR. T! ACTUALLY FLAH? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE MAKE T FLY?"  
  
"We sincerely apologize for the unpleasant method of transportation we gave you. But this is a grave emergency we know only YOU can resolve!" said the dragon with a trace of nervousness in his voice. A trace big enough for Zhuqiaomon to notice and ponder why a mega-level holy beast digimon should fear a carbon-based life form of all things.  
  
"Specifically, we need yer help to stoppa feisty Viroos digimon called Daemon!" Said Ebonwumon in his typical Irish accent.  
  
"Dae-what? Foo' you gotta slow down! Tell me who's this sucka your jibba- jabberin about or I won't know what to throw!" Said Mr. T  
  
Azulongmon took his time telling a detailed story about Daemon. How he attacked Odaiba; how he wiped the floor with Imperialdramon; how he wanted to get Milleniumon's dark spore from Ken; and how he manipulated a human named Oikawa to plant dozens of other dark spores into little kids, which really upset Mr. T because Mr. T likes kids, and even though it enhances their athletic and academic skills, it's not worth it when they become evil like Ken did when he became the Digimon Emperor. Kids their age should be going to youth centers, playing sports, making ashtrays (which is weird because Mr. T doesn't condone smoking) and learnin' themselves a good trade so they can be somebody instead of somebody's fool.  
  
"That Daemon foo' sounds crazier than Murdock, and he's got more rocks in his head than this Davis kid you're talkin' about. Consider Daemon thrown!" Said Mr. T.  
  
"We knew you would comply mohawked one, now we can send you back to the real world so you can confront this new threat" bellowed Baihumon.  
  
"We have to concentrate all of are mental power to open a portal big enough for Mr. T to drive his van through. It will take all of us so-"  
  
Azulongmon was cut off by the human hating phoenix, Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Azulongmon have you been smoking crack!? This human will be made mincemeat by Daemon! Don't you realize how fragile those worthless wastes of carbon are!?"  
  
"Whatchu say Zhuqiao-sucka?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon, not having the vaguest idea of who he's dealing with, blabbed all his feelings on the issue.  
  
"Come on! This mohawked psycho wouldn't be able to get within 100 feet of a champion level digimon! Let alone a Mega like me or Daemon or the rest of you for that matter! And you know what, what kind of human gets a haircut like that these days, the guy's obviously a psycho, there's no doubt about it, after all, Mo-HACKK'S-" Zhuqiaomon was cut off along with his air supply as Mr.T, unaffected by the flames the phoenix digimon was giving off, grabbed his throat and drew back his free arm, threatening to punch Zhuqiaomon's beak off his face.  
  
"You was sayin' sucka?" He said as he loosened grip on the phoenix's throat to let it speak.  
  
"Um, I was saying that I'd be more than HAPPY to help send you back to your world to stop Daemon!"  
  
"That's more like it!"  
  
Mr. T let go of the phoenix and returned too his van to turn the keys. Azulongmon thought just maybe he was going overkill by sending Mr. T in to defeat Daemon. The 4 holy beasts concentrated their thoughts on sending Mr. T home as he started his van's engine. The forests on Ebonwumon's back glowed and Zhuqiaomon's fires flared up. A portal drew open and Mr. T hit the gas going from zero to 300 in 0.003 seconds. The sovereign's were surprised that Mr. T took less time than they expected him to get through the portal so they weren't surprised that they didn't feel tired when they closed the portal.  
  
Azulongmon grinned, when the other three Sovereign's left, with nobody looking he let a bag of a grass like substance drop from his beard, somehow rolled it up into a piece of paper, lit it and smoked it, 8 minutes later he was talking to a hallucination of a pink mammothmon.  
  
"Can you believe it smokey? They actually thought I was smoking crack! Like I'd go THAT far!" He said laughing.  
  
Next time: Mr. T vs. the Daemon Corps. 


	3. Mr T vs the Daemon Corps

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff in this story, if I made false claims of doing so, Mr. T would throw my sorry ass to Spice World.  
  
'That Daemon foo' is crazier than Murdock!' thought Mr. T as his van arrived where he left for the Digital world. 'Good thing my van's helluva fast!'  
  
Mr. T slammed the gas petal, in an instant he traveled from Los Angeles, U.S.A. to Odaiba, Japan across the Pacific without even sinking an inch.  
  
Elapsed time: .00012 seconds  
  
But he ran into one problem.  
  
"Sir may I see your passport?"  
  
"Don't give me no legal jibba-jabba punk! Mr. T goes where he wants! Da youth centers need to be saved!"  
  
"Sir, I don't care if you're George Bush, I have to get a passport or a fine! How about you give me a couple of those chains and we'll call it even?"  
  
Big mistake, no one should mess with T's gold, it would be the last thing the guard would coherently say for 3 months.  
  
Meanwhile in Odaiba.....  
  
LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, and MarineDevimon were having a ball destroying buildings left and right, each having an unusual and retarded choice that would doom them later on.  
  
"Aha! Here's something that will leave a lot of twisted metal!" bellowed MarineDevimon as he noticed an armored building with a sign on it that read...  
  
ODAIBA GOLD DEPOSITORY  
  
"GUILTY BLACK!"  
  
MarineDevimon shot a stream of black...stuff at the building and it was soon demolished.  
  
"Well it's not something anyone's gonna miss, but what the hell?" said LadyDevimon as she eyed the building with the sign that read...  
  
ODAIBA MILK REFINERY  
  
"DARKNESS WAVE!"  
  
An attack similar to Myotismon's Grisly Wing leveled the building causing tons of white liquid to flood the streets.  
  
But SkullSatamon's choice was the stupidest of all.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
YOUTH CENTER  
  
"Ah well, if it's a place humans dwell in, then nuke it, that's what I always say. NAIL BONE!"  
  
Thrusting his staff at the Youth center, SkullSatamon slowed down slightly from hitting the structure, which then collapsed. Children outside the center responded to what they witnessed.  
  
"Well I guess it's back to snuffing Cocaine for me!" said one 17-ish boy casually.  
  
"Yeah, hey, that reminds me, I'd better start stealing hubcaps again soon" said a younger 14-ish boy.  
  
"I was looking forward to a good trade, but I guess that's out of my reach now." Said an 8 year old girl sadly  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"pfft, like my family can afford THAT!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Jeez, Imperialdramon, how'd you let your calcium deficiency get this bad!?" Asked Ken  
  
"Hey, it's not like I knew digimon could get Osteoporosis or whatchamicallit." Bellowed the holy Knight.  
  
"You'd better snap out of it now or there won't be an Odaiba to fight for!" shouted Kari  
  
"Yeah, The Daemon Corps. have already destroyed the youth center, milk refinery, and the gold depository!" Shouted Gatomon  
  
"SAY WHAT!" Yelled an angry, gruff voice.  
  
"Was it just me or did the ground just shake when you said that Davis? Are you hitting puberty already?" asked Yolei  
  
"That wasn't me nerdette, it came from that blackish-blue van with that red stripe going horizontally around it!" Said the gogglehead.  
  
Patamon leapt off T.K.'s head and flew to the van.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you keep it down? We're trying to think of a way to stop Daemon." Patamon asked the driver  
  
"No time for that jibba-jabba, flyin' foo! Azulong-sucka sent me here to deal with that punk!"  
  
Davis knew he had heard that horribly grammarless language before, he narrowed his eyes at the driver of the van, he was a brawny looking black man with a weird looking Mohawk, and had 40 or 50 pounds of Gold chains around his neck and some rings. Davis knew he had seen this guy on T.V. somewhere but where? He searched his memory and was able to narrow it down to one show that he had only started watching re-runs of last week. Then the next words, the title of the show popped into his head.  
  
THE A-TEAM  
  
But before he could respond, Armadillomon (who had digivolved for God knows what reason) did so for him.  
  
"Well, feel me wid watah and poke me fulla holes, it's Mr.T!" Said the hillbilly digimon  
  
"Fill you with water? Where do you get stuff like that armadillomon?" Inquired Cody before letting the last word of Armadillomon's phrase sink in.  
  
"I'm a hillbilly, it's mah job!" he said crossing his arms and lifting his head up with his eyes closed proudly.  
  
"Enough jibba-jabba Armadillo-foo', which way to Daemon?"  
  
TK stepped forth on Armadillomon's behalf  
  
"Well, he hasn't arrived yet, but his 3 minions, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, and LadyDevimon are destroying buildings left and right, not only that, Imperialdramon couldn't handle Daemon before. Even though he's in Paladin mode now, he hurt his bones from Digivolving so much. His pain hasn't subsided enough to stop affecting his combat skills so I guess that leaves you."  
  
Mr. T turned to the holy Knight "You should've drank your milk you know!" The digimon just groaned in response  
  
"One human against three unusually powerful Ultimates and a mega? WE-ARE- FUBAR!" Said Gomamon not realizing just how powerful Mr. T was.  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist Gomamon. Mr. T can-" Ken interrupted himself before doing a double-take. "Gomamon, what are you doing here!?"  
  
"I thought you were with Joe and the other older kids on their camping trip!" Said Davis  
  
"How'd you get all the way back here?" asked Kari  
  
"Greyhound"  
  
"You took a bus?" said Davis  
  
"No, a flesh and blood dog trained for this stuff"  
  
Everyone except Gomamon and Mr. T gave off a sweatdrop  
  
"Enough jibba-jabba, which way to those 3 sucka-mon?"  
  
"I don't think you have to look around much." said Patamon as he pointed a tiny finger at a giant demonic red skeleton with a wooden staff fly to the scene.  
  
"IT'S SKULLSATAMON!" yelled a panicked Yolei  
  
"Not in my ears Miyako!"  
  
"Ah, I found the Chosen children at last, ooh, and a weakened Imperialdramon, you should really drink your milk you know."  
  
"Why must everyone keep rubbing that in my face?" said the holy Knight, his eyes rolling under his helmet.  
  
"Not so fast, bone-punk!"  
  
SkullSatmon directed his attention to Mr. T, not recognizing the mohawked psycho.  
  
"You know, It's really rude to interrupt someone when they're doing something. Step aside puny flesh creature."  
  
"Not before I highlight yo' face black and blue, Me an' the kids ain't about to be no evil digimon's foo'. So cut the jibba-jabba and les' fight!"  
  
"That would be too fast and boring, I just want destroy the DigiDestined fast and then MAYBE I'll kill you later."  
  
Mr. T held his ground, while Marine and LadyDevimon caught up with SkullSatamon. It seemed this human didn't know the consequences of standing up to an ultimate level digimon were. SkullSatamon grew irritable and could wait no longer. He took his staff into both his hands.  
  
"So be it human, NAIL BONE!"  
  
SkullSatamon gave a surprised stare when he saw the staff virtually bounce of the Gold Chains that the human was wearing.  
  
"Huh? Urrm... NAIL BO-"  
  
SkullSata-foo (er, mon) found it hard to move his wooden staff and noticed that the unusual human was holding the other end effortlessly. Baffled, but undeterred, he continued to press his staff forward with all his might. Until.........  
  
SNAP  
  
CRACKLE  
  
POP!  
  
.......It broke.............  
  
"WHAT THE F^&*ING HELL!? HOW'D A WELPY LITTLE HUMAN LIKE YOU BREAK MY STAFF? THAT WAS MY MOST PRIZED POSSESION! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT, BUT I'LL KILL YOU! GUYS, TEACH THIS PSYCHO A LESSON IN BREAKING OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY!"  
  
"You shoulda thought a' that before you destroyed those youth centahs punk!"  
  
"AAARGGGHH! ATTAAAAAAACK!" Screamed the raging red devil while retrieving his extra staff  
  
"GUILTY BLACK!"  
  
"DARKNESS WAVE!"  
  
"I PITY THE FOO' WHO SHOOTS DARK ENERGY AT MR. T!" Shouted the mohawked psycho as he ran forward to dodge the attacks, not that he needed to.  
  
"GO TO HELL! NAIL BONE!"  
  
The attack missed by a mile due to SkullSatamon's rage induced lack of concentration.  
  
"GUILTY BLACK!"  
  
The attack was simply reflected by T's gold chains (what the hell are those gold chains made out of anyway?)  
  
Then Mr. T tripped over a piece of SkullSatamon's broomstick of a staff.  
  
"I got you where I want you! All at once now! NAIL BONE!"  
  
"GUILTY BLACK!"  
  
"DARKNESS WAVE!"  
  
All 3 attacks collided with the temporarily immobile Mr. T.  
  
At last (pant) we got that (pant) bug out of the picture, now let's get the Di-" SkullSatamon wheezed before a muscular hand shot out of the rubble and grabbed the skeleton by the throat.  
  
"You obviously don't know Me, Mr. T if you think I go down that easily!"  
  
"But how did you live through all that!? How do you grapple me so easily? You'd have to be helluva tough to do that!" gasped the demon  
  
"You're forgetin' I drink my milk, so I'm stronger than you, now comes the end of the line for you!"  
  
Mr. T broke the head off Skull Satamon's body, the demon expected the human to kill him now, but instead, he hoisted the head and body into the air and simply threw them in that order. The two pieces simply vanished into the sky.  
  
"Did...you...just...see...that?"  
  
"Yes...I...did...La...dy...De...Vi...mon!"  
  
"He just threw SkullSatamon helluva far!"  
  
"Here's an idea, we scream, then run."  
  
"Let's do them at the same time!"  
  
On cue, the two Devimon's ran for the foothills but shrieked in terror when Mr. T appeared in the direction they turned into, his van was so fast that there was simply no way to escape him, even if you were Rapidmon.  
  
10 seconds later, Mr. T had the two remaining Daemon Corps. in a double headlock.  
  
"Damn you human scum!"  
  
"That Mr. T is helluva tough."  
  
"Shadup and get ready to fly on T airlines sucka-mon!"  
  
Soon they were both thrown.  
  
SkullSatamon's head landed on a lakeshore in Southern Alaska his body landed in the lake itself.  
  
"That 'Mr. T' can sure throw helluva far! I think I still have some control over my body, hold on."  
  
His head concentrated the best it could, in an hour, his body was walking out of the lake and onto the shore.  
  
"That's it, just a little further!"  
  
But just as his body got within an arm's length of his head, 8 wolves dashed out of the woods and pummeled the skeleton to the ground, chewing the bones off to obtain the tasty marrow inside.  
  
"Oh, no, please I need that bod- hey! That's not supposed to come off!" Well it can't get any worse."  
  
Just then, the alpha male of the wolf pack walked up to the skull and lifted his leg to claim his new property.  
  
LadyDevimon landed on Spice World, Mr. T's favorite place to throw people, a planet inhabited by people that look like teen celebrities. Finally she found a place to fit in.  
  
MarineDevimon landed in the straits of the Scylla (from Homer's Odyssey) and the two monsters fell in love, one day they decide to express their love until.  
  
(cue corny soap opera music)  
  
"Scylla! How could you!?" bellowed a heartbroken Poseidon.  
  
"Honey it's not what it looks like! Seriously!"  
  
"It was the only bed in these rocks she had, seriously!"  
  
"Hey I know you! You're that wannabe of me that works for that Daemon fellow!" Poseidon lifted his Trident in anger "This is for trying to steal my spotlight asshole!"  
  
In some dark dimension thing, Daemon has just finished practicing using his newfound power when a Datamon came in.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Make it quick, I'm going to the real world to meet up with my minions!" bellowed the demon lord.  
  
"Yes, about that, they were already causing havoc and disorder when they had found the chosen children, they were about to finish them off when a human intervened and caught himself in the fight."  
  
Daemon was genuinely puzzled, he new his minions weren't the brightest in the world but even they knew better than to waste their power on humans.  
  
"How bad could..."  
  
"They're gone sir, the human threw them across the world, and even outer space!"  
  
Now Daemon was a bit worried by this at first, considering a mere human had defeated 3 unusually strong ultimate level digimon, AND threw them Inconceivable distances. However, this worry was trivial and quickly discarded by Daemon. He did acquire a new fan fiction based power source, and even got his hands on a so called "business partner" who wanted to invest in this world domination plan.  
  
"I see, I guess my new friend will be needed. Oh Cherubimon..."  
  
"Please, call me Kerpymon, It was my original name in the English version of the show until those translators gave me that wussy angelic name that doesn't even fit me anymore." Said a hoarse, evil voice.  
  
Out of the shadows emerged a gigantic purple-black rabbit with a court jester's neck thingy and an evil grin, complete with beady yellow eyes and three short horns in the position of an upside down triangle.  
  
"Very well 'Kerpymon', accompany me to the real world and we will continue where my minions left off and I'll show you how an expert does business.  
  
"Hey, give me a chance, I want to blow off some steam from having the frontier chosens destroying ALL my dark warriors."  
  
"Tell you what, you go ahead right now, and I'll stay here for a minute to do a chapter closing speech."  
  
"Very well, I'll save some for you." Bellowed the purple rabbit as he used his trans-dimensional power to go to the real world.  
  
Daemon turned away from the foggy vortex and grinned under his hood.  
  
"The Chosens may have a new ally, but they're now match for my new power. There is not a thing in this world that can stop.......Yaoi...  
  
Sorry to dissapoint you yaoi fans, but rest assured, I'll give you a justifiable explanation for my sudden bashing of yaoi in the last chapter of this story...If I ever get that far...  
  
To be continued 


End file.
